1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal including a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a hand-held phone (HHP), a camera phone, a game phone, an Internet phone, and the like. In particular, the invention relates to a portable terminal with a dual axis hinge device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the term “portable terminal” means an electronic appliance which enables a user, who carries the portable terminal, to have cordless communication with a counterpart. To increase portability, such portable terminals are being miniaturized, slimmed, narrowed and lightened, and are also tending toward multi-media which can seek various functions. Therefore, it is expected that portable terminals will continue to be miniaturized and made light-weight. The devices will be used multifunctionally and multipurposely, and will be modified to be adaptive for various multimedia and Internet circumstances. In addition, such portable terminals are electronic appliances, which are popularly used by male and female, old and young all over the world and considered as necessities which should be always carried.
Popularized conventional portable terminals are classified into various types depending on external appearance. For example, portable terminals are classified into bar type, flip type and folder type. In addition, portable terminals may be classified into neck wearable type or wrist wearable type depending on the wearing position or method of use. Furthermore, portable terminals may be classified into rotation type or sliding type depending on the opening and closing method. The above mentioned various classification of portable terminals can be readily understood by one having a common knowledge in the art.
In addition, the construction of portable terminals is being improved to be capable of implementing high speed data communication, beyond voice communication. That is, as the desires of consumers increase, high speed data transmission services will be provided which use cordless communication technologies.
At present, conventional portable terminals tend to employ a camera lens to photograph and send a photographed image signal. Popularized portable terminals have an external or internal camera lens module, whereby it becomes possible to perform image communication with a counterpart or to photograph an object.
However, because the external appearance of the conventional portable terminals have been developed on the basis of a shape which is suitable for performing a communication function such as voice communication, message sending or the like, they have a disadvantage in using a multimedia service or the like. For example, because a typical display device for a conventional portable terminal is sized to be larger in the longitudinal direction thereof, it is inconvenient to view a moving image file.